


Her Majesty's Pleasure

by weakinteraction



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine helps Jupiter unwind after a bad day at the space-office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



Caine watched the Earth out of the porthole as its night side slowly rolled underneath the ship, trying his best not to worry about the raised voices he could hear inside the chamber.

Jupiter had been on edge all the way up; she hated coming here at the best of times. The ship had been parked in orbit, stealthed, for months now, home to two dozen high level functionaries from the Abrasax estate and a crew of more than a hundred running the ship, but this was only the fifth time Jupiter had set foot on it herself, rather than having them come to her. And she hated dressing formally for state occasions; she'd told him it reminded her too easily of everything that had happened when they'd first met. She might get to choose the outfits now, but to her they still felt alien and alienating.

The Comptroller had asked them to come to the ship so that Jupiter could meet with a delegation from the Commonwealth Revenue Authority. It seemed that the tax affairs of Seraphi Abrasax's estate had been somewhat complicated, to say the least.

Caine watched with concern when Jupiter emerged from the chamber, fury in her eyes. The train of her dress jerked back and forth in staccato little movements, the smartweave picking up on its wearer's mood. Little crests had formed all the way along it and the shoulders had grown spikes, as though it was trying to turn into battle armour. When she had gone in, she had looked regal, poised, elegant, even if she'd been faking it. Now if she was the queen of anywhere, it was hell itself, and there was no question of authenticity.

Jupiter punched the bulkhead behind her, then yelped, cradling her fist. "Dammit! I always forget how hard that is."

Caine crossed over to her as she knelt down on the floor wincing in pain, her dress deflating as her emotional state shifted. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Jupiter said. "It's just bruised." She shook her fingers loose and stood back up. "What a waste of time," she complained. "Just some nonsense about Seraphi's taxes, and how I apparently owe taxes on the estate for all the years I was alive on Earth after she died but before I found out I was her."

"But surely Balem, Titus and Kalique were paying taxes when the estate was divided between them?"

"Exactly." Jupiter laughed bitterly. "Except they were probably cheating on them. It was probably Titus put them up to trying to claim them back off me in the first place. Or maybe Kalique. No, Titus. He was probably hoping I'd settle using some planets from my portfolio, which the Revenue would then sell on the open market and he could buy them."

"But you didn't."

"No one is going to harvest any planets if I have any say about it," Jupiter said with steely determination. She crossed over to the porthole Caine had been standing at earlier and looked out. "Dammit, what's the point of being the Queen of Space or whatever if I have to deal with nonsense like this all the time?"

Caine crossed to stand close behind her, taking care to avoid stepping on the train of her dress, now lying limp and defeated, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I _am_ the Queen of Space, dammit," Jupiter said indignantly.

"Yes, you are, Your Majesty," Caine said.

Jupiter nestled her head into his arm. "I own that entire planet," she said softly.

"Yes, you do, Your Majesty. And many others."

"I'll be honest," Jupiter said. "It doesn't really feel like it right now."

"I think we might be able to do something about that," Caine said. He kissed her gently on the back of her neck and then sucked gently on her earlobe before whispering, "Your Majesty."

* * *

Caine spent most of the journey back from orbit making the arrangements. The shuttle's computer was easily capable of hacking into any network on the planet; retroactively altering one particular hotel's bookings was child's play. Jupiter sat silently behind him, but he could feel that she was much more relaxed than she had been. Perhaps she was even starting to contemplate what was coming next. He wondered what sort of schemes she might be cooking up, hoping that they wouldn't be too onerous for him.

Caine brought them in low across Lake Michigan, the shuttle reconfiguring itself into a minimal profile as they went. He allowed himself a moment of pride at achieving a gentle landing exactly in the centre of Lake Shore Park before stepping out of the retracted canopy to help Jupiter out.

"Where are we?" she asked as she took his hand. "More to the point, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Your Majesty," Caine said.

After double checking that there was no one around to see them mysteriously appear when they stepped out of the shuttle's stealth field, Caine lifted her out and began to walk with her towards the nearest path. Jupiter's dress rearraged itself once more into a warmer configuration as it sensed her slight shivering in the chill night air. The sleeves lengthened and the train drew up into the main body of the dress to give a thicker covering. Caine closed his wings as tight as he could behind him; he had become adept at making them look not unlike a backpack to casual inspection.

They walked towards the Museum of Contemporary Art at the western end of the park; there seemed to be some sort of late night party going on, people wearing masks and a variety of costumes spilling out of the building and down the steps into an area with heaters and a food stand.

"Looks like we don't stick out so much as I thought we might," Jupiter said. "Is this where you're taking me?"

"No, Your Majesty," Caine said. "Unless you wish to?"

Jupiter considered. "No. How much further until we get where we're going?"

"Two blocks, Your Majesty."

Jupiter's mouth twitched amusedly in a way that Caine had learned to recognise as decidedly dangerous even she wasn't Her Majesty. "Spread your wings," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Spread. Your. Wings." This time, it was much more obviously a command than a suggestion. So, the games were going to start before they even got to the hotel.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Caine flicked out his wings to a chorus of delighted gasps from the nearby revellers, taking it for a sophisticated costume.

Jupiter waved at them as she let her dress billow outwards. "Keep them like that," she told him under her breath. "After all, anyone who sees us will just think we've come from here."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Caine's wings were folded as he followed Jupiter as she walked around the suite; she had allowed him to collapse them before they went to check in, and on reflection he wouldn't have been able to keep them fully outstretched in the elevator, despite how spacious it had been. Now that they were in a warm enough environment, Jupiter's dress had returned to the pre-programmed state it had been in when Jupiter first put it on, every inch the Queen of Space.

Each new room they entered on their mini-tour seemed to elicit a sharper intake of breath from Jupiter, the stunning views of the lake and opulent but elegant furnishings both appealing to her. They ended up back in the bedroom, Jupiter looking round it with interest; Caine had the sense that this time she was considering it from a rather different perspective, thinking about what might be done where and by whom.

"Well, _this_ is a very nice hotel room," she said finally. "Rooms." She stopped for a moment. "This suite is like ten times bigger than my family's entire house, isn't it?"

"It seemed to me," Caine said, "that you should get to see something of what the planet you own can provide."

Jupiter turned round and fixed him with a direct stare. "But you did pay for it, right?"

"A number in a computer somewhere went up. But there wasn't any computer anywhere that had a number go down. Will that do?"

"Eh, close enough," Jupiter said. She circled the bedroom one more time, before standing in front of him. "Thank you," she said quietly. "This is wonderful." She leaned up and kissed him. "Now strip."

She took a couple of paces backwards and the tension that had been building in Caine since before they had left orbit uncoiled itself and he felt his entire body come alive with sensation. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said thickly. Despite the way his slow-burning desire had become sudden desperation, he forced himself to go slowly and remove his clothes methodically, laying them neatly on the dresser. By the time he removed his underwear, he was fully hard.

Jupiter, who had watched without saying anything throughout, stepped forward again and stroked his erection with a playful smile on her face. She kept going long enough that Caine began to wonder if she was in a more generous mood than usual when they played like this, but he was not at all surprised when she suddenly released him and said, "Not yet."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Maybe not at all tonight."

"If that pleases Your Majesty."

"You know it does," she said. "Now kneel down." Caine knelt down at the foot of the bed, facing away from it.

Jupiter sighed. "If only we had the ropes with us. You'd definitely look good tied to those bedposts."

Caine could only imagine the exquisite tortures she would visit upon him if he was bound like that, the way he would squirm under the attentions of her fingers and tongue. "I'm sure the lady at the desk said that the butler could take care of anything we needed."

Jupiter laughed. "I can't ask for that!" She smiled at him. "But then again I don't need to, do I? If I tell you to grab hold of them, you'll do it anyway."

"Are you telling me to?" Caine asked, a slight challenge in his voice.

Jupiter nodded and Caine stretched to hold onto either edge of the bed. "Wings out as well," she said. He flicked them so that they spread from one side of the bed to the other. "All the way." He flexed to push them out to their full extent, rising in sweeping curves away from his back. Jupiter stepped closer, stroking along the edge of his wing with one hand. "So soft," she breathed. "I can never get over how soft they are."

Caine was acutely conscious of how close he was to Jupiter's , only the smartweave layers of her outfit separating them. As if it could read his mind as well as hers, the fabric suddenly parted, a line splitting from her navel all the way down to the floor, the two halves thus created flicking themselves aside. Caine leaned forward hungrily and kissed her clit before burying his face in her mound, licking at her entrance. He was gratified to find that she was just as aroused as he was.

Jupiter moaned, then cleared her throat. "Did I order you to do that?"

Caine stopped and looked up at her. "No, Your Majesty. My apologies."

"Mind you, I didn't order the dress to either," she said. "I didn't even realise it _could_ do that. I wonder ..." Her face took on a sudden look of concentration, and suddenly the material was flowing off her down onto the floor, as though the train had dragged itself over to the fireplace, taking the rest of the dress with it. "There!" she said, a smile of satisfaction now the only thing she was wearing. Caine drank in the sight of her naked body, feeling himself becoming even more uncomfortably aroused than he already was.

"Your Majesty--"

"No," Jupiter said, inching forward so that she was even closer to him than before. Her leg brushed against his cock as she did so. Surely she could feel how turned on he was, how desperately he needed her? "Now get back to what you were doing."

Caine obeyed instantly, running his tongue all the way along her slit before sliding it between the lips of her pussy. Jupiter gasped and thrust her hips forward to allow him to reach further inside her. Caine began to make swift movements in and out with the tip of his tongue. Jupiter groaned. "Yes," she said fiercely. Caine's entire attention became focused on the tip of his tongue, simultaneously experiencing the growing proof of Jupiter's pleasure and unable to stop himself from imagining what it would be like if it was his cock instead of his tongue doing the pleasing ... which only served to make him stiffen further.

"My nipples," she said in between groans, and Caine reached up with both hands to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples between finger and thumb in the way he knew she liked.

Suddenly, Jupiter stepped back away from him. Caine's torso almost slumped forward but he caught himself and looked up at her uncomprehendingly.

"Did I tell you to let go?" she said.

"No, Your Majesty." Caine put his hands back on the bedposts. "I apologise." As he said it, he realised exactly what his punishment was going to be for this disobedience, and yet the reminder that she controlled his orgasms only served to turn him on further still.

"Now, let's try again." She stepped closer once more. "Lick me." Caine began yet again, Jupiter's pussy even wetter than it had been on the previous two occasions; exerting her power over him like this was clearly turning her on. "And my nipples."

It took Caine a moment to work out what he was expected to do. Once he did, he found it was more difficult than he expected, but all the same he managed to use his shoulder muscles to dip his wings forward so that the tips of them could brush across Jupiter's breasts, without moving his position so that his head was no longer in the right place to continue licking her. He flexed his wings slightly back and forth so that the feathers flicked over her nipples.

"Oh, fuck," Jupiter said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't stop. Keep doing exactly that."

Caine continued, his focus narrowing so that there was nothing except his queen, and pleasing her. Even the painful throbbing of his cock became simply a piece of background information coming in from the senses but being filtered out by his brain. Time only resumed when Jupiter suddenly grabbed hold of his head, pulling him even closer in, and he felt a sudden rush of musky sweetness on his tongue. Even so, he maintained exactly the same movements, his tongue pistoning in and out, his wings flicking back and forth, until she said, "Stop. Stop now."

Caine relaxed, and leaned back against the foot of the bed. Jupiter rocked on her feet for a moment before putting one hand onto the top of the bedpost to steady herself. Judging that the scene was over for now, Caine stood up without waiting for permission and helped her into the bed, cuddling up next to her.

"Wow," Jupiter said sleepily. "Thank you. That was _exactly_ what I needed." Caine had deliberately positioned himself so that his erection didn't press against her, but her hand snaked down and found it anyway. "Do you--"

 _More than anything,_ Caine thought. But he said, "Only if it pleases Your Majesty."

Jupiter yawned. "Let's see how Her Majesty feels in the morning, shall we?" she said, and then yawned again. Almost instantly, she was asleep.

Caine allowed himself a single sigh at the thought of the uncomfortable, restless night ahead: the difficulty of getting to sleep in the first place; the high likelihood of waking repeatedly from vivid erotic dreams, heart hammering in his chest and skin drenched in sweat. A small part of him regretted not taking Jupiter up on her offer a moment ago, but that wasn't playing the game fairly, taking advantage of a moment of weakness like that. Then he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."


End file.
